The disclosure relates to a lighting device.
It is generally understood that insects, especially those that fly, are attracted to light having a peak wavelength in the ultraviolet band. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-224148 describes an example of a lighting device provided with an LED light source that includes a blue LED element to generate light with less ultraviolet rays. The lighting device attracts less insects as compared with a fluorescent lamp or the like. In addition to the LED light source, which is formed by a blue LED element and a yellow fluorescent body, the lighting device of the above publication includes a red LED element that emits red light, which has a longer wavelength than 500 nm.
However, the above publication does not take into consideration the effect that the lighting device has on plants. When activated at nighttime, the lighting device of the above publication may generate light that harms plants.